Sick has his advantages
by missMien
Summary: Naruto gets sick after lying in the rain. Sasuke finds him and decides to take care of him. Will the love finally be confessed? Sasunaru! Probably a one-shot.. i was bored and this idea popped up in my head. Well i seriously do not know which genre2 this is. Maybe somebody can tell me?


**Author freaking notes!: Well enjoy my new story! This is probably going to be a one-shot. Except if anyone changes my mind (which i doubt will happen.. I don't think anyone will take the time..)**

* * *

Drip... Drip.. Drip.

Blue azure eyes slowly opened, scanning the area. The blonde pushed himself up from the cold grass.

"Damn, I fell asleep."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Great.. It's starting to rain. Way to go, Naruto. I better go back to the village. And I have to stop talking to myself."

As soon as he got up, he felt his head spinning from the sudden action. The rain became worse. It soon turned into a storm. Naruto started running only to notice that Kyuubi was being a bastard and refused to lend him some chakra. His chakra was very low, barely enough to stay awake. Black spots formed in his vision. Every time he blinked, trying to force them away. He arrived at the gate, only to let darkness seep in.

An hour later Sasuke decided to stroll through the village. He loved to walk in the rain. His fan girls wouldn't follow him, so he could walk in peace. He was walking for fifteen minutes when he noticed something lying at the gate. He took a closer look and saw his blonde teammate. The blue-eyed boy was completely drenched. His sunshine blond hair was sticking to his face and his tan skin was awfully pale. Sasuke walked a bit closer and shook the blonde.

"Hey. Naruto. Wake up."

No response. The raven decided to try a little bit harder at waking up Naruto. He turned the blonde on his back and saw that his face was flushed. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this.."

Sasuke scooped his teammate up and started walking towards his home. A concerned look was plastered on the normally expressionless face. Naruto was so cold and he stopped shivering. Sasuke started running, he needed to get him out of the rain. A few minutes later, he finally arrived at his home. Again he let out a deep sigh. He undressed the blonde and took something from his closet. He redressed Naruto with a blue sweater and some comfy pants. The blonde was practically swimming in his clothes. Now Sasuke could see how skinny the dobe actually was. Normally, he couldn't see it because the blonde always wore that obnoxious orange jumpsuit. It made him look a lot bigger than he actually was. The raven took a wet cloth and placed it on the blue-eyed boy's forehead. He tucked him in and watched him for a few hours. Sasuke just sat there, doing nothing but watching the slow breathing of Naruto. His hand reached out and slowly stroked the whiskered cheeks. Blue eyes fluttered open and watched Sasuke through half lidded eyes.

"S'ske?"

"Hn."

"where.. I?"

"where you are? In my bedroom."

"Why?"

"you were lying at the village's gate. Completely drenched."

"really?"

"Yes dobe. Don't you remember? What is the last thing you remember?"

"waking.. Up.."

" nothing else? Don't you remember our fight from this morning? Or when Sakura hit you again? Or when you gave everyone your big smile?"

"... No.."

"That's probably because of your fever. Don't worry about it."

"S'ske?"

"hn"

"Why.. Are.. You.. Nice.. To.. Me?"

Sasuke gulped. The blonde asked a good question. Why was he, Uchiha Sasuke, being nice? Especially to his so-called rival? He shook his head.

"Because."

"Because?"

"yes because."

Sasuke was hoping that the blonde took this as a good-enough answer. His hand was still lingering on Naruto's cheek and he felt the blonde slowly nodding. Sasuke tried to fight his smile, but it was no use when Naruto cuddled up to his hand. Was his teammate always this... Cute and adorable? An hour later, Sasuke let out a yawn. He glanced to the clock and decided to get some sleep. He retreated his hand and heard Naruto whimpering at the sudden loss of comfort.

"Don't worry I will come back."

He walked out of his room towards one of the guest rooms. He slumped down in the big comfy bed. He wondered why did he place the dobe in his room and not in one of the guest rooms. Why did he feel so concerned? He never felt this way before. The blonde just triggered something inside of him. Something which was buried very deep.

After a night of wondering about things, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. The raven prepared some breakfast for him.

"Maybe I should make something for the dobe too.. Even if he's not hungry. At least i tried."

He opened his cabinets and pondered on what he would prepare for the blonde. He found a pack of instant ramen and sighed.

"I seriously can't believe I'm doing this for him.. Even the smell disgusts me."

After he was done cooking the ramen, he walked, carrying to a tray, towards his bedroom which was currently occupied by a certain blonde. He pushed the door open with his back. Slowly the raven turned, eyes closed with a soft smile on his face. He opened his eyes. And right away his smile dropped, his tray fell and his eyes widened. Naruto was gone. The blankets were the only proof that the blonde even had been here. They were lying half on the bed, half on the ground. Sasuke turned around and started frantically searching for the blonde.

"Naruto! Are you still here? Naruto! Hello?"

Nothing.

"Dammit. Where could he be? He's too sick to be out of his bed. I mean my bed. Or his? No stop it. It's still mine. What if? Something terribly happened to him? Great.. Finally I start to care and then the dobe disappears.. It's just my luck.."

He walked back to the bedroom, but stopped when he heard soft groans coming out of the bathroom. Almost noiseless, but for someone who lived for years alone he noticed every little sound. He opened the bathroom door and saw Naruto lying on the floor, near the toilet. He was clutching his stomach and had a pained look on his face. There were small tears leaking out of his eyes. Sasuke walked over to him and scooped him up. Naruto groaned very softly at the sudden movement. But snuggled closer to the new source of warmth. Apparently he was asleep because Sasuke heard soft snoring coming from the blonde. He walked back to the bedroom and pushed the door open. He carefully eluded the tray and ramen on the ground and placed the blonde back in the bed. He took the blankets and tucked him in.

"Silly dobe. Worrying an Uchiha."

Suddenly Sasuke got the urge to place a soft kiss on the dobe's forehead. He leaned forward and waited a couple of minutes before doing so. A smile became present on the blonde's face. Sasuke's hand reached up to the blue-eyed boy's face and with his thumb he caressed the whiskered cheek.

"I hope you will get better soon. I miss your goofy grin. And the so-called insults. But I can see the love in your eyes when you call me a 'teme'. Maybe you can't when I call you a 'dobe', I hope you can."

Sasuke kept looking out of the window, rain trickled against the glass.

"Really?"

He slightly jumped when he heard a soft voice speaking up.

"You really love me?"

"Of course I do. Wasn't it obvious?"

Naruto shook his head slightly.

"No, not really. I was wondering why I loved someone who hated me."

"You thought I hated you?"

Naruto kept silent. After a few minutes, he gave a curt nod. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the raven's outburst. But it never came. Instead he felt soft lips carefully placed onto his. The lips slowly pulled away. The blue eyes opened again and saw a smiling raven.

"Do you now know how I feel about you?"

A smile grew on Naruto's face.

"No answer? Maybe I should convince you a bit more."

The blonde wanted to reply at the last sentence but before he could, lips were gently pressed on his. Sasuke felt Naruto smile into the kiss which made the raven smile as well. He placed his hand back onto the blonde's cheek. The two boys really enjoyed this intimate kiss they shared. When they broke apart, Sasuke turned to leave but he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. It wasn't strong, it was barely enough to notice. But for Sasuke it was enough to stop and turn back to his dobe.

"Could you please.. lay next to me?"

The raven smiled as he nodded. He lay himself next to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. Sasuke placed his head on top of the blonde and slowly they drifted off to sleep. Together.

* * *

**Author freaking Noodles: So how did you like my first One-shot? Normally i hate One-shots because i want them to continue but i decided to give it a try ^^**


End file.
